You can try to resist
by Vio
Summary: Öh... Schuldig x Omi ; Crawford x Aya ; Yohji x Ken ; Nagi x Farfarello


Titel: You can try to resist. (but you high from that kiss)  
  
Autor: Videlo  
  
E-Mail: vera_reisner@hotmail.com  
  
HP: http://www.videlos-place.de.vu  
  
Serie: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Pairing: ^^; Verrat ich net!! Seht ihr sowieso gleich an den ersten Zeilen.  
  
Kommentar: Ich hab SOrion´s Fics gelesen und mich total in das Pairing verschossen. Die beiden sind soooo knuffi!! Ich flick das irgendwie an Folge öh..11! Wo Omi und Ouka auf dem Balkon stehen und Omi von Schuldig entführt wird. Ich baue halt einfach eine anderen Fortsetzung./ ^^ Hab nebenbei SoD gehört, denkt euch also nichts dabei.  
  
Disclaimer: Leider Gottes gehören sie alle nicht mir. ^^ Aber ich tu mein möglichstes um sie zu kriegen! Ich habe mir ein paar Ideen von SOrion geklaut. ^^; Sorry, wirklich!  
  
Widmung: SOrion, Makoto-chan, Julia..  
  
/.../ = Omi´s Gedanken  
  
//...// = Schuldig  
  
"..." = reden -.-;  
  
  
  
Schuldig´s Schlag traf ihn hart. Omi keuchte vor Schmerzen, fiel dann jedoch bewusstlos in dessen Arm. Woraufhin Schuldig ihn auf seine Arme hob und auf das Betongeländer sprang. "Ich leih ihn mir mal kurz aus.", sagte er zu Ouka und verschwand mit Omi in der Finsternis der Nacht.  
  
Als Omi zu sich kam, waren seine Handgelenke zusammengebunden, er selbst befand sich auf einer weichen Couch. "Na, ist mein Kätzchen aufgewacht?", klang eine bekannte Stimme an Omi´s Ohr. Er wollte gerade zu fluchen anfangen, als Schuldig ihm den Mund zuhielt. "Nana, nicht so böse Gedanken Kätzchen." Omi drehte seinen Kopf abweisend zu Seite.  
  
/Geh raus aus meinen Gedanken!/  
  
//Böses Kätzchen.//  
  
Schuldig setzte sich neben dem jüngsten Weißmitglied hin. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und musterte Omi genau. "Eigentlich sollte ich dich deinem Bruder ausliefern." Omi sah ihn verachtend an. "Wieso ich es nicht tue? Hat seine Gründe Kätzchen." Omi schnaubte.  
  
/Was kann der schon für Gründe haben?/  
  
//Viele Kätzchen, Viele..//  
  
"Hör endlich auf ständig meine Gedanken zu lesen!" Omi versuchte, so gut es ging, eine Barriere aufzubauen. "Wird dir nicht viel nutzen Omi Tsukiyono. Oder sollte ich besser Mamoru Takatori sagen?" Ein typisches Schuldig- Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. "Nimm diesen Namen, nie wieder in den Mund!"  
  
//Mamoru Takatori..//  
  
Omi hatte sich denken können das es so kommt. "Was willst du Schuldig!", zischte er den rothaarigen Mann neben sich an. Omi´s Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Ich bringe euch alle um!", zischte er, "Jeden Einzelnen von euch." Schuldig machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Bei Farfarello wirst du es ziemlich schwer haben.", witzelte er. Omi knurrte nur auf den Kommentar hin.  
  
Schuldig stand auf und kniete sich vor Omi hin, zog ein Messer aus seinem Stiefel und schnitt dem Jüngeren die Fesseln auseinander. "Hau ab." Perplex sah Omi Schuldig an. "Was?!" "Hau endlich ab! Bevor dein Bruder hier auftaucht." "Aber.." Schuldig packte Omi unsanft am Oberarm. "Nichts aber, ich erklär es dir irgendwann.", knurrte dieser, als er Omi´s Gedanken las. "Und jetzt raus mit dir!"  
  
Omi ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und flüchtete im Höchsttempo aus dem Gebäude. Draußen wäre beinahe Crawford in die Arme gelaufen, hätte Schuldig ihn nicht per Telepathie gewarnt.  
  
/Kannst du mich nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen!?/  
  
//Hätte ich dich nicht gewarnt, würden wir uns wieder gegenüber stehen//  
  
Omi grummelte leise und dachte sich ein "Danke". Leider hatte Schuldig ja recht. Aber er wusste noch immer nicht warum dieser das getan hatte. Am besten das Ganze vergessen und so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden.  
  
2 Tage später lag Omi, den Kopf im Kissen vergraben, in seinem Bett und dachte über die Geschehnisse nach. Er hatte seinen "Bruder" getötet, zurecht. Er war nicht Mamoru Takatori, sondern Omi Tsukiyono. Das jüngste und zugleich erste Mitglied von Weiß. Er mochte sein Leben, trotz der nächtlichen Aktionen. Seine Gedanken schweifte zu seiner Schwester. Sie starb in seinen Armen, erschossen von einem Schwarz. [1]  
  
Schuldig verfolgte amüsiert Omi´s Gedankengänge. Er saß in seinem Zimmer und hörte Musik, las nebenbei die Gedanken des jüngsten Weiß. Er wusste nicht wirklich wieso er ihn gehen hat lassen. Doch es waren ziemliche Schmerzen, als Takatori auf ihn einprügelte. Er hätte sich wehren können, doch Crawford stand hinter ihm und es hätte keinen Zweck gehabt.  
  
Er strich sich über die geschwollene Stelle, zischte als ein Stich in durchfuhr. "Mistkerl.", fluchte er und stand auf. Er schaltete die Musik ab und warf sich auf sein Bett. "Ich sollte es unterlassen in seine Augen zu sehen." Das war höchstwahrscheinlich der Grund gewesen, wieso Schuldig Omi gehen ließ. Er hatte sich in dessen Augen verloren und er wusste das er knapp davor war Gefühle für den Jungen zu bekommen, wenn er ihn nicht sofort aus seinem Umfeld geschafft hätte. Er war ein Killer! Killer hatten keine Gefühle, schon gar nicht für seine Feinde.  
  
Leises Klopfen war an Omi´s Tür zu vernehmen. Ken und Yohji machten sich große Sorgen um ihn. Er war seit dem Ereignis nicht mehr zur Schule gegangen und zur Arbeit kam er auch nicht. Sein einziges Glück war, das sie zur Zeit keine Mission hatten.  
  
Als Ken keine Antwort bekam, trat er ein, fand ein Häufchen Elend, auch Omi genannt, zusammengekauert auf seinem Bett liegen. "Omi-kun?" Der reagierte jedoch nicht. Ken setzte sich an den Rand seines Bettes. "Omi,.. komm schon, du kannst nicht ewig hier rumliegen und trauern. Wir haben alle einen geliebten Menschen verloren.. Führen wir und so auf?" Omi hob leicht den Kopf und sah Ken an. Dann grinste er schief. "Über Ouka bin ich hinweg... es ist was anderes."  
  
//Na Kätzchen? Deine Gedanken sind ziemlich interessant.//  
  
/Was willst du!?/  
  
//Ich hab mir deine Gedanken angesehen, mehr nicht.//  
  
/Lass das gefälligst!/  
  
Es war wieder still in seinem Kopf. Doch Ken starrte ihn merkwürdig an. "Alles ok bei dir?", fragte er den Jüngeren. "Ja." Omi stand auf und streckte sich. "Ich übernehme einmal Aya´s Schicht, schließlich habe ich etwas gut zu machen." Schon war er weg.  
  
Unten im Laden schnappte er sich seine Schürze und band sie sich um. "Aya- kun? Ich übernehme für dich." Aya sah zwar etwas verwundert drein, hatte jedoch nichts dagegen. Als er die Küche betrat, traf er auf Ken. Der ihn ebenso ratlos ansah. "Keine Ahnung, er war wie ausgewechselt." Aya zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf seinen Platz, mit einer Kaffeetasse in der Hand.  
  
Yohji war ebenso verwundert, als er aus dem Lager kam und Omi an der Kassa sah. "Na, ist unser Chibi endlich wieder auferstanden.", scherzte er und putze sich die, von Erde dreckigen, Hände in der Schürze ab. "Witzig Yohji.", zischte Omi und sah zum Eingang. Eine rothaarige Frau betrat gerade den Laden. "Manx?", Omi und Yohji sahen sich an, nickten dann und gingen mit Manx in die Wohnung zurück.  
  
Die beiden waren nicht wirklich erstaunt, horchten jedoch gespannt zu was sie uns mitzuteilen hatte. "Ihr werdet Takatori Reiji ermorden. Sucht alles nötige zusammen. Heute in einer Woche schlagt ihr zu. Fragen?" Omi schien abwesend zu sein.  
  
//Kätzchen, schau das ihr uns ja nicht in die Quere kommt//  
  
/Wieso sollten wir nicht!?/  
  
//Du weißt, das wir euch überlegen sind//  
  
/Was kümmert dich das Schuldig? Ihr seit doch so versessen uns zu beseitigen. Wäre doch wieder eine Gelegenheit./  
  
//Hmpf! Dummes Kätzchen!//  
  
Damit brach Schuldig die Verbindung ab. Sollte Omi doch in sein Verderben rennen. Ihm sollte es egal sein. Schlecht gelaunt ging er in die Küche, wo Crawford und Nagi am Tisch saßen.[2] Schuldig knurrte leise und durchsuchte den Kühlschrank nach etwas Essbaren. Letzten Endes reichte es ihm und er schnappte sich einen Apfel, verzog sich wieder in sein Zimmer. Angekommen, schmiss er sich auf sein Bett, nahm sein Stirnband und die Brille ab. Danach klinkte er sich wieder in Omi´s Gedanken. Er wusste nicht wieso er die ganze Zeit über an den kleinen Weiß dachte, doch mehr und mehr fand er Gefallen an dem Jungen.  
  
//Na Kätzchen?//  
  
/Zieh Leine Schuldig!/  
  
//Wieso den mein Kätzchen?//  
  
/Ich weiß nicht wieso du mich verschont und mich gewarnt hast, aber ich will es auch gar nicht wissen!/  
  
//Was hast du den Kätzchen? Gereizt?//  
  
Omi konnte schwören er hörte Schalk in der mentalen Stimme mitklingen. Aber er bildete sich das sicher nur ein. Was er jedoch nicht wusste, Schuldig amüsierte sich wirklich. Er fing an den kleinen Weiß zu mögen. Wirklich zu mögen. Es missfiel ihm zwar, aber was konnte man schon dagegen tun.  
  
Das jüngste Weißmitglied schlenderte gerade den Gang entlang, als er auf Yohji traf, der nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als den Kleinen zu fragen, ob er heute Abend mit ihm in seinen Stammclub mitkam. "Ken kommt auch mit, also?" Omi überlegte etwas. "Ok, aber nur weil Ken auch mitkommt. Muss ich wenigstens nicht alleine zurückbleiben." Er kannte Yohji. Erst ging er mit einem fort, dann lernte er ein Mädchen kennen und weg war er. Er und Ken- kun hatten es zur genüge schon erlebt. "Na dann, wir starten in einer halben Stunde. Mach dich schnell fertig." "Wir erledigt."  
  
Sofort war Omi wieder gut gelaunt und zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück, wo er gleich zum Schrank stürmte. Ok, Notfall. Er durchwühlte den Schrank nach etwas Tragbarem. Eine kurze schwarze Hose flog im hohen Bogen auf sein Bett, gefolgt von einem weißen Hemd. Seine Sachen, die er bis jetzt anhatte, flogen quer durch den Raum. Er griff nach den Short und zog sie sich an. Sie waren ebenfalls schwarz. Musste ja zusammenpassen. Er beugte sich gerade zum Bett um sich die Hose zu nehmen, als die Tür aufging. Geschockt starrte Omi auf den Jungen, der in der Tür stand.  
  
"K... Kenken.." Er lief rot an. "Oh. Tut mir leid, Omi-kun. Ich wollte nur mal sehen was du machst." Verlegen kratzte sich Ken am Kopf. Er drehte sich zur Wand und ließ Omi sich anziehen.  
  
Schuldig lachte sich auf seinem Bett schlapp. Gott, das war mehr als er sich erträumt hatte. Er hätte ja gerne gesehen wie Ken reinkam, wenn Omi sich gerade die Shorts anzog. Doch das war mindestens genauso gut.  
  
//Nana, Siberian. Nicht rot werden.//  
  
/Wer? Schuldig!/  
  
//Erfasst! Du freust dich doch bei dem Anblick.//  
  
/Quatsch!/  
  
Schuldig merkte sich in welchen Club die drei gingen und machte sich ebenfalls fertig. Er wollte Omi sehen. Irgendetwas in ihm, zwang ihn regelrecht dazu, da hin zu gehen. Als er fertig war, betrachtete er das Ergebnis im Spiegel. Er hatte eine lange schwarze Hose an, dazu einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover. Schnell noch den schwarzen Mantel drüber.[3] Perfekt. Sein Stirnband hatte er heute nicht auf. Die Brille saß auf seiner Nase. So konnte er sich sehen lassen. Heute war er ausnahmsweise einmal gut drauf. Er verabschiedete sich sogar als er die Wohnung verließ.  
  
Ken und Omi eilten die Treppen hinunter, zum Hintereingang. Yohji startete gerade den Wagen. Ken schwang sich elegant neben Yohji auf den Beifahrersitz, Omi nahm auf der Rückbank Platz. "Kann losgehen.", gab er vergnügt von sich. 10 Minuten später, parkte Yohji den Wagen vor einem Nachtclub. "Aussteigen meine Herren." Ken stieg aus und half Omi aus dem Wagen. "Alles ok bei dir? Du wirkst in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft abwesend." Omi lächelte ihn an. "Ne, es geht mir gut. Jetzt lass uns Spaß haben, Kenken."  
  
Der Junge war total überdreht. Keiner der drei Weißmitglieder merkte, das sie beobachtet wurden. Als Ken und Omi, nach Yohji den Club betraten, schlug ihnen der Gestank von Zigaretten und Alkohol entgegen. Yohji machte es nichts aus. Er roch schließlich nach 10 Minuten genauso. Ken und Omi gesellten sich an die Bar, während Yohji sofort die Tanzfläche stürmte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte er sich auch schon eine von den vielen Mädchen hier aufgerissen.  
  
"Typisch Yohji. Wenigstens bist du mitgekommen. Ich hatte echt nicht viel Lust wieder hier warten zu können und wenn ich dann nach Hause kam, war Yohji schon längst daheim." Omi musste lachen. "Yohji halt. Ich kann dich aber nicht allein lassen." Ken bestellte für sie beide Eristoff Ice und wandte sich um, blickte Yohji beim Tanzen zu.  
  
//Olala, da steht einer auf den Weiß-Playboy//  
  
/Schuldig! Raus aus meinem Kopf!/  
  
//Wieso sollte ich?//  
  
Ken gab es auf. Schuldig hatte recht. Er mochte Yohji mehr, als er sollte. Man konnte sogar schon von Liebe sprechen, doch das wollte sich der 18- Jährige nicht eingestehen. Plötzlich stand er auf. "Ken?" Omi sah ihn fragend an. "Ich bin mal eben austreten, komme gleich wieder." Kaum gesagt, war er auch schon im Gemenge verschwunden. Verwundert starrte Omi ihm nach, widmete sich dann jedoch seinem Getränk. Ein Schluck aus der Flasche, danach stellte er sie wieder hin.  
  
//Hallo Kätzchen. So ganz allein?//  
  
Geschockt sah Omi gerade aus. Schuldig. Er war sicher hier. Er spürte seine Anwesenheit.  
  
//Ja, Kätzchen. Ich bin direkt neben dir.//  
  
Omi sah zögernd neben sich. Da stand er. Total in schwarz gekleidet. Eine Hand auf dem Tresen abgestützt, musterte er das junge Weißmitglied. "Hat dich Siberian etwa allein gelassen?" "Er ist nur aufs Klo.", zischte Omi. "Das hat er doch nur getan, um kurz Balinese näher zu kommen." Er hatte wieder sein typisches Schuldig-Grinsen aufgesetzt. Nun wurde Omi aber neugierig.  
  
"Ja, richtig gedacht Kleiner. Siberian, oder Ken, wie auch immer, hat sich Kopf über in euren Megaplayboy verknallt." Omi sah ihn ungläubig an. "Nein, das glaub ich nicht. Ken und.." Wieder grinste Schuldig. "Ja, sprich es nur aus. Ken ist schwul." Omi drehte die Flasche mit dem weißlichen Inhalt in seiner Hand. "Aber macht nicht den Anschein.." Momentchen mal, er redete gerade mit Schuldig. S-c-h-u-l-d-i-g!! Er redete wie mit einem Freund mit ihm.  
  
"Etwas verwirrt Kätzchen? Wieso plötzlich so abweisend?" "Verschwinde Schuldig!" "Wieso den? Ich bin nicht hier um dich oder die anderen beiden zu töten. Ich bin wegen dem gleichen wie du hier." Omi sah Schuldig kritisch an. "Du hast nicht unrecht damit. Mir zu trauen, wäre das Schlechteste, was du tun kannst." "Hau lieber ab, bevor Ken zurückkommt." "Der ist beschäftigt." Schuldig setzte sich auf den Hocker, worauf vorhin Ken saß.  
  
"Ich mag dich Kätzchen. Es mag irre klingen, aber ich mag dich wirklich." Wie von allen Geistern verlassen starrte Omi den Schwarz an. "Doch, du hast dich nicht verhört." Schuldig beugte sich zu Omi, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. Was tat Schuldig mit ihm? Ihre Lippen berührten sich, zwar nur kurz, aber doch.  
  
/Was zum... Was tut der Kerl mit mir./  
  
//Garnichts, ich mache rein gar nichts mit dir.//  
  
/Und wieso habe ich diesen Kuss dann zugelassen?!/  
  
//Och komm schon, ich hab wirklich nichts mit dir gemacht!//  
  
Schuldig wurde das zu bunt. Er legte eine Hand auf Omi´s Nacken und zog dessen Kopf wieder an seinen heran. Erneut küsste er den Jungen. Diesmal inniger. Schuldig teilte mit seiner Zungenspitze Omi´s Lippen. Dessen Widerstand schmolz langsam dahin. Er vergaß vollkommen, das er gerade den Feind küsste. Schuldig´s Zunge spielte mit der des jungen Weißmitglieds. Neckte sie ab und zu. Omi hatte dich Augen geschlossen, doch riss sie auf, als Schuldig sich von ihm trennte. "Was?.." "Siberian ist im Anmarsch.", sagte Schuldig nur knapp. Er küsste Omi noch mal kurz und drängte sich durch das Gemenge.  
  
//Wenn du mich wiedersehen willst. Dann komm Morgen gegen 8 Uhr abends hierher.//  
  
Omi sah dem Rothaarigen verdutzt nach. "Hey Omi-kun? Weilst du noch unter den Lebenden?" Omi schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. "Ahm.. ja ja. Wo warst du denn so lange?" Ken sah ihn verständnislos an. "Omi? Ist wirklich alles ok? Ich war gerade mal 8 Minuten weg." /Acht Minuten?.. Kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor../ Omi strich sich abwesend mit dem Finger über die Lippen. Eines musste er zugeben, Schuldig konnte gut küssen.  
  
"..i, Hey Omi?!" "Was?" Ken sah ihn besorgt an. "Ich hab dich sicher fünf Mal gerufen.. Sag mal, worüber denkst du so nach?" "Ken?.. Wieso ausgerechnet er?" Ken fühlte sich ertappt. "Was meinst du?" "Ich meine Yohji. Wieso er?" "Woher?" Omi lächelte. "Sagen wir.. es hat mir jemand geflüstert. Also?" "Ich weiß es nicht... Er hat nicht nur auf Frauen diese unwiderstehliche Art. Mich hat es voll erwischt." Ken sah betroffen zu Boden. "Ich find es ok." "Was? Du hasst mich nicht dafür?" Omi lächelte ihn sanft an. "Nein.." "Jetzt rück raus, wer hat es dir erzählt?" Der Jüngste seufzte. "Du willst es nicht wissen."  
  
Am nächsten Tag stand Omi alleine im Blumenladen. Ken und Yohji waren im Lager und gossen die Blumen. Es war bereits 5 Uhr, hätte jeden gewundert, wäre Yohji jetzt schon wach. Omi hing in Gedanken dem Rothaarigen Schwarz nach. Er wusste nicht so recht, ob er sich mit Schuldig treffen sollte. Was den ihn das Schwarzmitglied doch manipuliert hatte? Egal, er geht hin. Soeben beschlossen. Omi wusste nicht wieso er plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, Schuldig würde ihm nichts tun.  
  
"Ken-kun?!", schrie er in das Lager zurück. "Was ist den Omi?" "Darf ich aufhören? Es ist eh nichts los!" Ken kam durch die Tür, dich gefolgt von Yohji. "Hat unser Chibi etwa ein Date?", scherzte Yohji. "Ich finde das NICHT witzig Yohji!", grummelte Omi. "Ja, du kannst gehen. Aber bleib nicht zu lange weg." Omi fiel Ken um den Hals. "Danke, Ken-kun." Sofort war Omi in der Wohnung verschwunden. Er hatte ja noch 3 Stunden Zeit.  
  
Gemütlich schlenderte er zum Bad. Er schloss hinter sich die Tür und entledigte sich seiner Klamotten. Er setzte sich an den Rand der Wanne und ließ sich ein heißes Bad ein. Er ließ eine Hand ins Wasser sinken. "Passt.." Vorsichtig stieg er in die Wanne und legte sich hin. "Ah... tut das gut..." Omi tauchte seinen Kopf unter Wasser, griff dann nach dem Shampoo. Als er sich das Shampoo in die Haare massierte, schloss er genießerisch die Augen. "Endlich mal so richtig ausspannen." Falsche gedacht, denn im nächsten Moment klopfte es an der Tür. "Omi-kun? Bist du noch immer da drinnen?" Es war eindeutig Yohji´s Stimme.  
  
Omi stieg aus der Wanne, klaubte seine Sachen zusammen und wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte. "Bin gleich raus!" Wenig später öffnete er die Tür und stand triefend nass vor Yohji. "Du warst fast eine Stunde im Bad. Sag wer ist den die Glückliche?" Yohji legte einen Arm um Omi. "Geht dich nichts an! Kümmere dich lieber um Ken-kun!" Omi befreite sich von Yohji´s Arm und machte sich auf in sein Zimmer.  
  
Yohji sah ihm verdutzt nach. Was meinte er mit nur mit "Kümmere dich lieber um Ken-kun"? Er würde dem Ganzen einmal nachgehen. Sofort eilte er die Treppe hinunter und traf Ken auch schon in der Küche an. "Ken?" Der Junge sah auf. "Ja?" "Hast du irgendwelche Probleme?" Ken sah ihn erschrocken an. Omi hatte Yohji doch nicht etwas erzählt, oder? "Nein, wie kommst du nur darauf?" "Omi hat gemeint, ich soll mich um dich kümmern." "A...ach wirklich?" Ken lief rot an und hätte beinahe den Kaffee daneben geschüttet, als in die Tasse hinein.  
  
Wieder einmal stand Omi völlig ratlos vor geöffnetem Schrank und besah sich sein Gewand. Vielleicht sollte er heute Weiß tragen.[4] Ok, Weiß war gut! Er suchte sich eine lange weite weiße Hose aus dem Kleiderschrank. Er probierte sie erstmals an. Omi war nicht wirklich zufrieden damit. Die Hose flog auf sein Bett. Für den Notfall. Er zog eine schwarze kurze Hose heraus. Er probierte sie ebenfalls. Sie war eng. Fast wie Hotpants, was er meistens an Frauen sah. Ihm gefiel sie. Fürs erste behielt er sie an.  
  
"Komm schon Ken. Ich lach dich doch nicht aus. Was ist den los?" Zu Ken´s Glück, stand er mit dem Rücken zu Yohji, der am Tisch saß. "Yohji.." "Ja?" Das hatte er nun davon. Wieso musste er sich gerade in den größten Frauenheld auf Erden verlieben. "Ich habe mich in jemanden verliebt.. aber.. er beachtet mich nicht.. wie.. bekomme ich seine.." Ken stoppte. Er stellte Yohji seinen Kaffee hin, setzte sich dann und trank einen Schluck von seiner eigenen Tasse. "Seine Aufmerksamkeit." Yohji hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. "Unser Ken ist verliebt?" Rot um die Nase sah Ken zur Seite. "Also, du solltest Zeit mit ihr verbringen. Versuch ihr so nahe wie möglich zu sein. Sie abhängig von dir zu machen. Dann ergibt es sich von allein." Ken seufzte. Das würde schwierig werden.  
  
Omi wusste selbst nicht, wieso er sich so herrichtete. Es war Schuldig, den er traf. Schuldig war noch dazu sein Feind. Er schob den Gedanken beiseite und durchwühlte den Schrank nach einem Oberteil. Er zog ein rotes ärmelloses T-Shirt. Er zog es sich über und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Alles in allem gefiel es ihm. Jetzt zu den Schuhen. Er zog sich Tennissocken an und krempelte sie einmal um, das sie kurz waren. Turnschuhe oder Top Martens.. Er entschied sich schlussendlich für seine Alltagsturnschuhe. Er drehte sich noch ein paar Mal vor dem Spiegel und war mit sich selbst zufrieden.  
  
"Yohji-kun? Wann gehst du den wieder fort?" Yohji sah ihn direkt in die Augen. "Heute, so gegen 9. Wieso fragst du?" Schüchtern blickte Ken in seine Tasse. "Kann ich vielleicht wieder mitkommen?" Ok, halt mal. Hier war doch eindeutig etwas im Busch. Erst fragte Ken ihn wie man die Aufmerksamkeit eines Mädchens bekam und dann wollte er plötzlich mit ihm mitkommen. Wo er doch immer so fluchte, wenn er ihn stehen gelassen hatte. Da machte es bei Yohji "klick". Es ging garnicht um ein Mädchen. Es handelte sich um einen Mann und wüsste er es nicht besser, würde er sagen, das Ken gerade versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.  
  
"Leute! Wie sehe ich aus?!" Omi kam in die Küche gestürmt. Ken und Yohji blickten sofort zu ihm. Yohji starrte den Jüngsten von Weiß fassungslos an. War das da vor ihnen wirklich ihr Omi? Ihr kleiner Omittchi? "Geile Hose.", fiel Ken nur dazu ein. "Omi? Sag mal, was hat dich den gebissen, das du so fortgehst. Muss ja ziemlich scharf sein dein Mädl." Omi sah zu Ken. Ging dann zu ihm rüber und setzte sich auf dessen Schoß. Yohji beobachtete die ganze Szene von seinem Platz aus. Omi beugte sich zu Ken vor. "Und?" "Verräter!", zischte Ken an Omi´s Ohr.  
  
Omi stand auf und warf Yohji einen alles sagenden Blick zu, bevor er wieder auf sein Zimmer verschwand. Er ordnete seine Haare, Deo durfte er nicht vergessen und es konnte losgehen. Omi sah auf die Uhr. Dreiviertel Acht. Er hatte doch wirklich 3 glatte Stunden gebraucht. Er schnappte sich seinen langen schwarzen Mantel, der ihm ein bisschen oberhalb der endete.[5] Er rannte den Gang entlang, die Treppe hinunter, die er fasst hinunter gefallen wäre. Anschließend stürmte er an der Küche vorbei und rief den beiden Jungs, die dort am Tisch saßen ein "Und nicht zuviel Knutschen!" zu. Woraufhin beide rot anliefen.  
  
Omi´s Schuldgefühle und andere Gedanken hatte der Junge in seinem Zimmer zurückgelassen. Ja, es war Schuldig, aber er war nicht derselbe Killer gewesen, wie bei ihren nächtlichen Aufeinandertreffen. Außerdem hatte Schuldig gesagt er mochte ihn. Er glaubte dem Schwarzmitglied zwar nicht, aber es war seine eigene Entscheidung. Den ganzen Weg über zum Club dachte er über solche belanglose Dinge nach. Beim Eingang angekommen, wurde er vom Türsteher aus seinen Gedankengängen gerissen. "Heute ganz heiß unterwegs?" Omi grinste verlegen und trat dann ein.  
  
Schon von weitem konnte er Schuldig an der Bar ausmachen. Seine roten Haaren stachen förmlich heraus. Vorsichtig näherte sich Omi dem Schwarz. "Ich hab dich schon erwartet." Schuldig´s Stimme klang unglaublich sanft. Der Rothaarige schob ihm einen Drink hin. Dankend nahm Omi ihn an. Schuldig zog den Jungen auf seinen Schoß, als Omi sich auf einen Barhocker bequemen wollte. Omi lief sofort rot an. "Willst du den anbehalten?" Schuldig stellte sein Glas ab und zog am Ärmel von Omi´s Mantel. Schuldig hatte Omi´s Gedanken bis eben nicht gelesen. Den ganzen Tag nicht. Auch wenn es manchmal schon ziemlich verlockend war.  
  
Omi fand sich damit ab, auf Schuldig´s Schoß zu sitzen. Er zog sich den schwarzen Mantel aus und legte ihn auf den leeren Hocken neben ihnen. "Sexy Kätzchen. Hast dich ja richtig fein für mich gemacht." Er strich über Omi´s Oberschenkel. Omi sah ihm direkt in die grünen Augen. Sie waren wunderschön und beinahe hätte sich der Junge darin verloren, hätte Schuldig ihn nicht, durch einen kurzen zaghaften Kuss, aus seinen Träumen geholt. "Für deine 17 Jahre hast du aber nicht wirklich jugendfreie Gedanken."  
  
Yohji erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Er trank seine Tasse leer und stellte sie in die Abspüle. Aya betrat gerade den Raum. "Hi Aya-kun. Warst du wieder bei deiner Schwester?" Aya´s Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und Ken bereute seine Worte sofort wieder. "Tut mir leid.." "Ich bin oben duschen. Wir treffen uns um dreiviertel Neun beim Wagen, Kenken!" "Geht ihr wieder weg?" "Ja.. Omi ist schon vor einer viertel Stunde außer Haus."  
  
Auf Schuldig´s Schoß saß es sich gut, musste Omi feststellen. Er griff nach seinem Glas und nahm einen großen Schluck. "Schön das es dir gefällt." Schuldig legte einen Arm besitzergreifend um Omi´s Hüfte. Zum Anderen war es auch ein guter Schutz, so konnte er nicht ungewollt von Schuldig´s Oberschenkeln rutschen. "Steht dir wirklich gut, Kätzchen." Schuldig spielte mit dem Saum von Omi´s roten T-Shirt. "Danke..", hauchte dieser unsicher. "Was hast du den? Nur weil wir beide Feinde sind und ich dich nett finde, mich mit dir treffen will, brauchst du doch nicht schüchtern sein. Ansonsten bist auch immer ziemlich barsch zu mir gewesen." "Du bist ein Killer, Schuldig. Was erwartest du von mir? Schließlich habt ihr meine Schwester auf dem Gewissen. Was kein sinnloser Grund ist euch zu hassen." Schuldig grinste. "Was dich aber nicht davon abhält, dich hier mit mir zu vergnügen." Zum ersten Mal seit der halben Stunde, die beide schon miteinander verbrachten, sah Omi Schuldig erstmals genauer an. Omi hatte eine weiße Hose an. Dazu ein enges schwarzes Oberteil.[6]  
  
"Ken?!" Yohji schrie vom Gang aus zu Ken´s Zimmer. "Jaaa! Komme schon!" Sofort kam der Junge aus seinem Zimmer gestolpert. Er zog sich im Laufen noch schnell seinen Schuh an. "Na komm schon. Wir wollen doch pünktlich dort sein." Er legte einen Arm um Ken, löste dadurch in den Jüngeren eine Welle von Gefühlen aus, die er nicht einmal im geringsten ahnte. Vorm Club angekommen, war es bereits fünf vor Neun. Yohji schwang sich elegant aus dem Auto. Schlenderte zu seinem Stammclub, dicht gefolgt von Ken. Yohji hatte keine Probleme beim Türsteher, da der ihn bereits kannte. Schließlich war er beinahe jeden Tag hier. Er nahm Ken an der Hand und betrat den Club.  
  
//Hey Kätzchen. Zwei von deinen Freunden sind hier.// Warnte Schuldig Omi.  
  
"Ist doch egal.", flüsterte dieser an Schuldig´s Lippen. Schuldig musste wieder einmal grinsen. Omi war schon leicht angeheitert. Dabei hatte er doch erst vier Drinks hinuntergekippt. Omi hing förmlich an diesen göttlichen Lippen. Eine Hand vergrab er in Schuldig´s weichem Haar. "Ich glaube da will jemand was..", murmelte Schuldig und küsste erneut sanft Omi´s Lippen. Vertiefte den Kuss in Sekundenschnelle. Schuldig´s Händen wanderten zu Omi´s Hintern, blieben dort liegen.  
  
//Wir sollten uns einen gemütlicheren Ort suchen.//  
  
/Was schlägst du vor?/  
  
//Ein Hotelzimmer? In der Nähe befindet sich eines.//  
  
Ken sah sich um und entdeckte Omi an der Bar. Er saß auf dem Schoß von jemanden. Doch er erkannte nicht wessen Schoß es war. Selbst bei den roten Haaren dachte er sich nichts. Für ihn sah Schuldig von der Entfernung aus wie eine Frau. Jedenfalls küssten sich die beide ziemlich gierig. "Da sieh einer an. Unser Omi-kun hat wirklich eine Freundin." "Ziemlich flache Freundin, meinst du nicht auch?" Yohji zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht ist es gar keine FreundIN." Yohji zog Ken zu einem Tisch in einer Nische. "Seit wann tanzt du gar nicht?" "Ich dachte, wenn du schon einmal freiwillig mitkommst, dann vergnüge ich mich ein wenig mit dir." Beide sahen wieder zu Omi und seinem seltsamen Begleiter. "Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich knapp glauben das es Schuldig ist.", lachte Ken.  
  
Schuldig hob Omi von seinem Schoß. "Na dann lass uns einmal abhauen." "Wer bezahlt den?" "Ich hab den Barkeeper überzeugt, das wir schon bezahlt haben." Omi lachte leise. "Du bist unbezahlbar Schuldig." Dieser setzte wieder sein typisches Schuldig-Grinsen auf. "Ich weiß."  
  
Ken und Yohji waren sich sicher, das es ein Mann war, als Omi von dessen Schoß gehoben wurde. Der Oberkörper des Rothaarigen war gut gebaut, muskulös mit einem Wort. "Seit wann ist unser kleiner Omittchi schwul?" Yohji sah Ken fragend an. "Es gibt viele Dinge die wir über ihn nicht wissen, wie es scheint." "Aber wirklich Yohji. Der Typ sieht mir verdächtig nach Schuldig aus. Was meinst du?" Yohji hob seine Sonnenbrille von der Nase und steckte sich in seine Haare. "Könnte hinkommen. Fehlt nur die Brille und das Stirnband."  
  
Der Schwarz hielt Omi seinen Mantel hin. "Danke, Schu." "Bekomme ich schon einen Kosenamen, Kätzchen." Omi lächelte. Er war wirklich auf dem besten Weg sich in das rothaarige Schwarzmitglied zu verlieben. Schuldig verfolgte diesen Gedankengang selbstverständlich und konnte nur grinsen. Er legte einen Arm um Omi. "Wollen wir mein Kätzchen?" Der Junge nickte und die beiden drängten sich zum Ausgang.  
  
"Yohji. Das IST Schuldig!" "WAS?! Du willst mir nicht ernsthaft weismachen das unser kleiner Omittchi mit einem Schwarz verkehrt?!" "Ich bin mir aber sicher das es Schuldig war." Yohji packte Ken am Arm und folgte dem Paar unauffällig.  
  
//Deine zwei Freunde folgen uns. Sie haben mich erkannt.//  
  
/Na und, sollen sie doch!/  
  
//Wie du meinst. Schau das du keinen Ärger bekommst.//  
  
/Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen!/  
  
Während die beiden auf dem Weg ins Hotel waren, hatte Schuldig einen Arm um Omi´s Hüfte geschlungen. Ken und Yohji folgten den beiden weiterhin. Sie wunderten sich nicht schlecht, als die beiden vor ihnen in das Hotel gingen. "Was machen die zwei...Oh.." Ken verzog das Gesicht. "Ich glaub das nicht.. Omi und Schuldig..", meinte Yohji anschließend.  
  
//Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Dreck, Balinese! Ken braucht wirklich dringend Sex!//  
  
Yohji blickte zur Seite. Er hatte Ken noch immer an der Hand gefasst, auf welche der Jüngere auch die ganze Zeit starrte. Yohji grinste. "Ich schlage vor wir beschatten die beiden erst mal, bis wir stichfeste Beweise haben, das es wirklich Schuldig ist." Ken nickte und die beiden kletterten auf das Dach, des gegenüberliegenden Hauses. Sie hatten Glück. Schuldig und Omi hatten genau das Zimmer bekommen, auf das Ken und Yohji gute Aussichten hatten.  
  
"Die beiden beobachten uns.", hauchte Schuldig an Omi´s Ohr, als er ihm den Mantel auszog. "Lass sie doch, vielleicht lernen sie ja etwas." "Große Worte dafür das du noch unschuldig bist, Kätzchen." "Ich denke das wird sich gleich ändern." "Wie recht du doch hast." Schuldig strich mit dem Daumen über Omi´s Wange, nahm sein Kinn in die Hand und küsste ihn. Erst zaghaft, dann aber immer verlangender.  
  
"Ich hab mein Minifernglas dabei." Yohji holte aus seiner Jackentasche ein kleines Etwas heraus. "Mal sehen, ob es sich wirklich um Schuldig handelt." Er sah hindurch und bekam einen Schrecken. Es war Schuldig und Omi schien das nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Dem gefiel es auch nich. "Ok, du hattest recht. Es ist Schuldig." Ken nahm ihm das Fernglas ab und beobachtete die beiden.  
  
Als sich ihre Lippen trennten, fing Omi an ungeduldig an Schuldig´s Oberteil zu zerren. "Was ist das für ein verdammt zäher Stoff?", flucht er, als er es endlich schaffte, dem Rothaarigen das Teil über den Kopf zu ziehen. "Ich glaub das nennt man Jersey.", lachte Schuldig. "Egal, es hat mich gestört." Schuldig beugte sich zu dem Kleineren hinunter und fing an kleine Küsse auf dessen Hals zu verteilen. Omi hatte seine Augen genüsslich geschlossen. Schuldig wusste was er tat.  
  
Ken blieb der Mund offen stehen. "Die beiden sind nicht mehr richtig im Kopf. Omi mit einem Schwarz! Noch dazu mit Schuldig! Er hat doch seine Schwester getötet! Ich verstehe das nicht..." Yohji legte ihm einen Arm auf die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir bleiben hier uns sehen zu das ihm nichts passiert. Das ist das einzige was wir jetzt tun können." "Wieso? Wir könnten rüber gehen und das Spektakel beenden!" "Ken. Ich weiß wenn du liebst. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten. Aber lass mich dir etwas sagen. Du liebst genauso einen Mann wie Omi. Nur mit dem Unterschied das Omi ein Schwarzmitglied gern hat. Im Grunde ist es jedoch das Gleiche. Lass ihnen diese Nacht. Wir können Morgen mit ihm darüber reden." Ken hatte ihm ab den Worten "Ich weiß wenn du liebst" entsetzt angestarrt. "A.. aber.. wie.." "Ich wusste es bereits heute, als du mich fragtest ob du mitkommen kannst. Außerdem hat mit Schuldig etwas auf die Sprünge geholfen."  
  
Der Rothaarige hauchte gerade einen Kuss auf Omi´s Kehlkopf, als sich dieser an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen machte. "Nicht so gierig, Kätzchen." Kurz ließ Schuldig von dem brünetthaarigen Jungen ab und streifte ihm das T- Shirt ab. "Wunderbar.." Er ging leicht in die Hocke und küsste Omi´s Bauch. Diesem entkam ein Kichern. "Das kitzelt." Schuldig´s Zunge malte kleine Kreise um Omi´s Bauchnabel. Der Ältere öffnete mit Leichtigkeit den Hosenknopf plus Reißverschluss. Im nächsten Moment rutschte das kurze Teil auch schon Omi´s Beine hinab. "Hätte nicht gedacht das du so gut aussiehst." "Pluspunkt für mich?" "Eindeutig."  
  
"Schuldig? Ausgerechnet der?" Ken seufzte, als er zu den beiden hinübersah. "Dafür sollte ich ihm wohl danken..", murmelte er und schmiegte sich an Yohji. "Du bist dir ja ziemlich sicher, das ich deine Gefühle erwidere." Ken nickte nur stumm. "Du hast so ein Glück Ken-chan." Yohji legte seine Arme um den Jungen. Sein Blick war ebenfalls auf das Fenster ihnen gegenüber gerichtet.  
  
Omi öffnete gerade Schuldig´s Gürtel. "Übung macht den Meister, Kätzchen." Das Weißmitglied kicherte daraufhin nur. Es folgte der Hosenknopf und der Reißverschluss und nun bannte sich auch Schuldig´s Hose sich den Weg seine Beine hinab. Beide stiegen aus dem Stoffteil, das ihnen zu Füssen lag und der Rothaarige zog Omi mit sich auf das Bett. Dem Jüngsten Weiß war es in diesem Moment vollkommen egal, ob das hier an Verrat grenzte oder nicht. Es fühlte sich einfach nur richtig an.  
  
Wie Schuldig richtig vermutet hatte, trug Omi nichts unter den Hosen. Was es um einiges erleichterte. Die Schuhe und Socken hatten sie sich auch in Eile abgestrampelt. Fehlte nur noch Schuldig´s Boxershort. Doch die hielt Omi nicht lange auf. Mit einigen flinken Handgriffen, landete das gute Stück bei den anderen Kleidungsstücken.  
  
"Sehen sie uns noch immer zu?" "Ja. Zwar kuscheln die beiden gerade, aber sie sehen herüber." "Spanner..", zischte Omi und rieb seine sichtliche Erregung an Schuldig´s nacktem Oberschenkel. "Kätzchen sei nicht so gierig! Wir haben die ganze Nacht für uns."  
  
"Verstehst du was sie sagen?" "Nicht wirklich." Yohji gab sich Mühe, erkennen zu können was sie sprachen. "Irgendwas von wegen Nacht für uns." Ken hatte seine Arme verschränkt und sie auf Yohji´s Schulter gestützt. Er sah dem Älteren Weiß über die Schulter und beobachtete Omi und Schuldig genau.  
  
Er strich Omi unheimlich sanft über den Rücken, fuhr mit den Fingern die Wirbelsäule von ihm nach. "Gut gebaut..", hauchte er an dessen Ohr. "Dito.. Schu.." Er genoss Schuldig´s Berührungen, sie steigerten seine Erregung ins Immense. Schuldig selbst half es auch nicht wirklich, es bewirkte genau das Gegenteil. "Omi, irgendwo in meiner Hose muss sich KY befinden.. suchst du es mal schnell?" Etwas verwundert, das Schuldig ihn das erste Mal Omi genannt hatte, erhob er sich und suchte das besagte Gel.  
  
"Was macht er den jetzt?", fragte Ken an Yohji´s Ohr. "Er sucht irgendetwas." "Ich glaub es noch immer nicht. Unser Kleiner hat Sex mit einem Mitglied von Schwarz... Er muss verrückt geworden sein.." Yohji hielt seinem Partner den Mund zu und sah weiterhin zu.  
  
"Gefunden!" Triumphierend hielt er die kleine Tube hoch. "Na dann hier mit dir." Schuldig hatte Omi beim Suchen zugesehen. Sein Kopf auf einen Arm abgestützt, lag er seitlich gedreht. "Das lass ich mir nicht zweimal sagen." Mit einem Hops war er auch schon direkt neben Schuldig. Dieser nahm ihm die kalte Tube ab und schraubte sie auf. Drückte etwas von dem kühlen Gel auf seine Finger. "Auf in den Kampf!", scherzte Schuldig und legte die Tube auf den Nachttisch, wärmte das Gel etwas in den Fingern. "Da du ja schon etwas angeheitert bist, wird es hoffentlich kaum wehtun, wenn doch schrei sofort und ich höre auf."  
  
Schuldig zog Omi eng an sich und strich mit der Handfläche seinen Hintern hinab. Verteilte etwas von der kühlen Masse um den Muskelring herum. Der Schwarz begann wieder Omi´s Hals mit Küssen zu liebkosen, während er einen Finger gegen Omi´s Öffnung presste. Mit einem kurzen Japsen versank er bis zum zweiten Knöchel in dem Kleinen. "Alles ok?", erkundigte sich Schuldig. "Alles bestens, mach nur weiter." Omi presste sich verlangend an seinen Gegenüber. Der ging seiner Bitte nach und schob seinen Finger ganz in Omi, bewegte ihn leicht bevor er wieder, fast ganz, aus dem Jungen herausglitt und mit zwei Finger in ihn eindrang.[7] Er erntete ein kurzes Aufstöhnen von Omi. Der presste sich fest gegen Schuldig´s Finger. Entspannte sich langsam.  
  
"Der hat wirklich 2 Finger gleichzeitig in ihm drinnen... Das muss doch höllisch brennen.." Ken sah mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht weiter zu. "Glaub ich nicht...", erwiderte Yohji schließlich. "Bei Omi´s Zustand, würde ich sagen spürt er es nicht wirklich, den Schmerz, außerdem verwendet Schuldig Gleitmittel."  
  
"Bereit?", flüsterte Schuldig an Omi´s Ohr. Dieser nickte nur stumm und murrte als Schuldig mit seinen Fingern aus ihm glitt. Dann wurde er auf das Schwarzmitglied gezogen. Der hielt Omi am Becken fest und ließ ihn langsam auf seine Erregung sinken. Leicht verzog Omi den Mund. Jetzt tat es doch etwas weh. Als Schuldig ganz in Omi versank, warf dieser leise stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, als er anfing sich langsam aber bestimmt zu bewegen.  
  
"Wow! Omi Respekt..." Yohji kicherte. "Angesichts der Tatsache das Omi ein Schwarzmitglied dazu bringt, unter ihm um Erlösung zu winseln.. denke ich, wir sollten gehen." Ken hielt ihn jedoch zurück. Er wollte das jetzt sehen. "Jetzt komm schon Ken. Das ist Verletzung der Privatsphäre." "Sehr witzig, Kudou!"  
  
"Kätzchen.. ah.." Schuldig konnte sich das Keuchen nicht mehr verkneifen, so sehr er es auch versuchte. "Du bist verdammt eng.." Auf Omi´s Gesicht bildete sich ein Lächeln. "Nichts zu danken.. Gott!!! Omi!" Omi hatte sein Becken fest gegen Schuldig´s gedrückt und seine Gesäßmuskeln zusammengezogen. Was zur Folge hatte, das Schuldig nicht anders konnte, als laut zu stöhnen.  
  
Omi bewegte sich jetzt schneller weiter. "Schuldig.. würdest du.." Omi brachte diese Worte unter Stöhnen heraus. "Mach ich, Kätzchen." Schuldig strich seinen Bauch entlang, zwischen Omi´s Beine und wickelte seine Finger um dessen Erregung. Übte leichten Druck darauf aus und strich mit dem Daumen über die empfindliche Eichel, als er die Vorhaut zurückgeschoben hatte.[8]  
  
//Gut so mein Kätzchen?//  
  
/Kami-sama! Ich glaub ich kann gleich nicht mehr!!/  
  
//Gut so.//  
  
Noch einmal presste Omi sein Becken fest gegen das von Schuldig, zog seine Muskeln zusammen, als Schuldig einen Punkt in ihm berührte, der ihn kurz schwarz vor Augen werden ließ. Mit einem lauten Schrei kam Schuldig in ihm, kurz darauf.  
  
"Wie stellst du dir das eigentlich vor?" Omi stützte sich mit seinen Händen neben Schuldig´s Schultern ab. "Was den?" Schuldig verwies auf die Sauerei, die auf seinem Bauch prangte. "Berufsrisiko..", kicherte Omi. Schuldig wischte die leicht klebrige Flüssigkeit mit den Fingern weg und leckte diese ab. Es schmeckte ein wenig salzig. "Schmeckst gut, Kätzchen." Omi lächelte ihn an. "Danke.."  
  
"Bist du nun zufrieden? Die beiden sind fertig. Können wir endlich zurück zum Koneko?" Yohji zog Ken am Ärmel. "Mir ist kalt! Komm endlich, Kenken!", quengelte Yohji jetzt wie ein kleines Kind. Ken seufzte nur und erhob sich, ließ sich von Yohji vom Dach helfen. "Omi scheint glücklich zu sein.." Yohji legte einen Arm um ihn. "Wir sollten ihm das Glück nicht zerstören... Solange es noch anhält."  
  
Leicht hob Omi sein Becken an und Schuldig glitt aus ihm. "Für dein erstes Mal, war es echt gut, Omi." Leicht rot um die Nase, kuschelte sich der Jüngere an seinen Geliebten. "Seit wann nennst du mich Omi?" Schuldig schlang die Arme um den Jungenkörper neben sich und zog ihn in seine Arme. "Darf ich den nicht?" "Doch, es klingt... einfach nur.. wow.."  
  
Die beiden dösten über eine Stunde, bevor sie erneut ein heißes Liebesspiel anfingen.[9]  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Omi in seinem Bett auf. Er streckte sich und sah sich dann verwundert um. Wie kam er hierher? Dunkel erinnerte er sich daran, das Schuldig ihn nach Hause begleitet hatte. Er hatte ihm zum Abschied noch einen Kuss gegeben und ihm etwas ins Ohr geflüstert.  
  
Omi´s Finger strichen über seine Lippen. Sein erstes Mal hatte er mit Schuldig erlebt. Er liebte das Gefühl, das er in seiner Nähe hatte. Er fühlte sich irgendwie sicher, obwohl er das sicherlich nicht war. Vertrauen konnte er dem Schwarzmitglied ebenfalls nicht.  
  
Er leckte sich mit der Zungen über die trockenen Lippen. Sie schmeckten noch immer nach Schuldig.  
  
"Mund auf!", befahl Ken Yohji. Die beiden waren seit einer halben Stunde wach und hatten beschlossen, erst mal Frühstücken zu gehen. Yohji tat wie ihm befohlen und machte gehorsam den Mund auf. Aya hatte seinen Kopf in die Zeitung gesteckt. "Weiß einer wann Omi Gestern oder besser gesagt Heute heimgekommen ist?", fragte er plötzlich und sah über den Rand der Zeitung hinweg. "Ich glaube ich habe ihn so gegen 5 Uhr, die Treppen Hochtrampeln gehört. Wieso fragst du?", meinte Yohji und kaute das Stück Semmel, das Ken ihm in den Mund gestopft hatte. "Seit wann ist Omi so lange weg? Seit wann ist Omi überhaupt unter der Woche abends weg?!" Aya klang leicht gereizt. "Lass den Kleinen doch sein Leben genießen, schließlich könnte er bei jeder nächsten Mission draufgehen." "Sehr einfühlsam, Yohji-chan." Ken verpasste Yohji eine leichte Kopfnuss.  
  
"Morgen!" Nur in Boxershort bekleidet und laut gähnend, betrat Omi die Küche. "Morgen Omittchi." Yohji grinste ihn allwissend an. Wobei Omi ein "Halt bloß die Klappe!" entfuhr.  
  
"Nana, schon so gereizt am frühen Morgen." Yohji hatte sichtlich Spaß den Kleinen aufzuziehen mit seinem Wissen, wo er sich letzte Nacht rumgetrieben hatte. Omi schnappte sich eine Tasse und schenkte sich Kaffee ein. "Ich hab heute frei. Also kann ich die erste Schicht im Laden übernehmen.", motzte er leise vor sich hin. Ken fütterte derweilen vergnügt Yohji weiter. "Na habt ihr es endlich geschafft." Omi schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Ken pflanzte sich provozierend auf Yohji´s Schoß und küsste diesen leidenschaftlich. Omi sah Ken mit einem eiskalten Blick an. Er trank seine Tasse leer und ging in sein Zimmer. Zog sich seine Alltagssachen an und wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als ihm ein Briefkuvert auf seinem Nachttisch auffiel.  
  
Er nahm es und drehte es in seinen Händen. "Schuldig?", murmelte er gedankenverloren. Er ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und öffnete es. Es war tatsächlich von Schuldig. Gespannt las er den Brief durch. Zwei Zeilen brannten sich in sein Gedächtnis. Er suchte sein Wörterbuch heraus. Die Zeilen waren Deutsch. Da Omi Japaner war, verstand er nicht, was Schuldig da schrieb.  
  
"Ich schreibe es dir in Deutsch, da ich es kaum auf Japanisch sagen könnte. Es würde meinen Stolz brechen. Ich liebe dich, Omi. Du hast recht gelesen. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt."  
  
Tränen fielen auf das Papier. Omi wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. Schuldig liebte ihn wirklich. Nun wusste er auch, was die Bedeutung der drei Wörter waren, wie Schuldig ihm ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. "Ich liebe dich.."  
  
Es war im krankhaft klar geworden, das er sich Kopf über in den Jüngsten des Weiß verliebt hatte. Und er hatte keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen, ihm das zu sagen, als es aufzuschreiben.  
  
"Ich bin eben noch einmal mal!" Omi stürmte mit dem Brief in der Hand raus aus dem Laden und ein paar Straßen weiter in den Park.  
  
"Ich warte dort auf dich.. wenn du sie erhältst."  
  
Das hatte er also damit gemeint und Omi hatte gedacht Schuldig rede wirres Zeug. Schon von Weitem erkannte er den roten Haarschopf von Schuldig. Fröhlich stürmte er auf das Schwarzmitglied zu. "Schu!!" Der Angesprochene stand auf und drehte sich zu Omi um. Öffnete die Arme einladend und Omi fiel ihm um den Hals. "SchuSchu.." Leises Schluchzen drang an Schuldig´s Ohr. "Alles ok, Kätzchen?", fragte der Ältere besorgt. "Ja.. alles ok.. Halt mich einfach nur.."  
  
Die beiden standen sicherlich 10 Minuten, den jeweils anderen fest umarmt da. Flüsterten sich leise Liebkosungen ins Ohr. "SchuSchu?..." "Was den Kätzchen?" "Sagst du es mir?... Noch einmal.. ein letztes Mal... ich verlange es auch nie wieder.. du kannst es auch auf Deutsch sagen..." Schuldig schmiegte seine Wange an die von Omi und wisperte leise in sein Ohr. "Ich.. liebe.. dich.." Omi lächelte als er die Deutschen Worte vernahm. "Ich ... liebe dich.. auch.."  
  
Yohji war Omi, auf Aya´s Befehl hin, nachgelaufen. Omi ließ vor Rührung den Brief unbemerkt los. Yohji fing ihn jedoch wieder auf. Er drehte sich um und ließ die beiden in Ruhe.  
  
"Ich hab ihn verloren..", gab er Aya zur Antwort, als dieser fragte, ob er wusste wo Omi war. "Er kommt sicher gleich wieder.", meldete sich Ken zu Wort und warf Yohji einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser formte lautlos die das Wort Schuldig mit den Lippen.  
  
"Omi?" "Ja?" Der Junge stand bei der Kassa und rechnete ab. "Ich hab hier etwas, was dir gehört." Yohji legte dem Jungen den Brief vor die Nase. "Pass beim Nächsten Mal besser auf."......  
  
He is my Angel... my Angel with black wings. with these wings we flew to heaven.  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
[1] Ich habe mir die Folge angesehen und Farfarello hat geschossen, wieso immer alle behaupten Schuldig hätte Ouka erschossen ist mir ein Rätsel..  
  
[2] Stellt euch das mal vor!! *lach*  
  
[3] Sorry, aber ich liebe schwarze Klamotten und Schuldig und Omi passen sie!! ^^; 4] *g* Weiß wie die Unschuld. Unser Omi-chan ist ja noch unschuldig. Wird sich aber in Kürze ändern.  
  
[5] Kawaiiiiii!! ^^  
  
[6] Ich liebe es die Jungs einzukleiden! Wozu gehe ich denn bitte sonst auf eine Modeschule! Ich bin dafür da Leute einzukleiden!  
  
[7] Ich bin nicht dafür geeignet Lemon-Szenen so genau zu beschreiben.. Verzeiht ihr mir noch einmal?  
  
[8] -_____-; Ich bin krank.  
  
[9] Leute... eine so kranke Vorstellung reicht vollkommen! -___-; 


End file.
